


Quote of the Day

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Quadruple Drabble, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin enjoy each other as well as a quote game in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quote of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The BBC's Merlin belongs to the BBC and Shine TV. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.

“Late.” 

Merlin tapped the phone's screen and looked at Arthur. “That's today's quote prompt. Want to play?”

“The word fits our story, so yes, let's do it,” Arthur murmured, rolling over in bed. “You go first.”

“Right. Wait – oh yes, I have one. _'It will be late to counsel then or pray'._

“Merlin, you eternally angsty romantic! That's Christina Rossetti's 'Remember!”

Merlin looked away, a flash of sadnesss crossing his face. “It used to remind me so much of you: _'Remember me when I am gone away, gone far away into the silent land....”_

Arthur sat up, pulled Merlin close and nuzzled his cheek. “I'm very sorry you had to wait so long for my return. But your lonely days are over now.”

Merlin drew a steadying breath and nodded, light and joy returning to his eyes. “It's your turn!”

Arthur frowned and scratched his head. 

“I've got it!” His face lit up. _”Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear.”_

 _”Ill news is an ill guest,”_ Merlin grinned, finishing the Grima Wormtongue quote. “Who would ever have thought that the once and future king would end up as a Tolkien geek?”

Arthur shrugged. 

“The good professor apparently thought that Albion lacked a mythology of her own, as if our story wasn't up to snuff,” he grumbled. “Of course I had to find out what the books were about.” 

“His novels didn't spring from nothing, you know.” Merlin cleared his throat, looking bashful. “I'm pretty sure That Gandalf was built on my Dragoon. Sometimes I think our story has inspired every single tale there is about kings and heroes, sorcery and dragons.”

“You may be right.” Arthur's hand moved down Merlin's chest and disappeared under the duvet. “Mmmm, speaking of which, what sort of potent magic have we here?”

Merlin laughed. “That's so cheesy! And you forgot to include a 'late' too!” 

“Think you can do better?” 

“Uhm. 'You're so hot of late'?” Merlin wriggled happily under Arthur's questing hand and leaned in for a kiss. 

“Cheesy _and_ factually incorrect,” Arthur smirked. “I've _always_ been hot.”

“True. Let's call it a tie, then,” Merlin whispered against Arthur's warm lips. “Let others sit around thinking up profound and memorable sayings. Our unique strength is in the epic deeds!”

“And in the shagging.”

“That's what I meant.”

“Merlin?”

“Shut up?”

“Not quite.”

“What then?”

“Shut up - and kiss me!"


End file.
